guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chain Lightning
This skill cannot be aquired at Lion's Arch, that needs to be fixed. The damage on this skill was changed today by Curtis E Bare from 10-70 to 10-85, but the progression table shows it as 10-82 (for 0-12). Which if any of these is correct? --Rainith 08:25, 21 October 2005 (EST) According to the August 25th update the damage has been changed to 10..85. - Curtis E Bare :Yes but that would be based off of 0-15 for the attribute, not 0-12. The bigger issue would be that the progression chart does not match either the 10-70 or the 10-85, so as long as one of those is correct, the progression chart needs updating. --Rainith 08:40, 21 October 2005 (EST) ::Right. I'll check on this tonight - Curtis_E_Bare :::0...12 is 10...70. The chart contains pre-patch values. --Fyren 09:09, 21 October 2005 (EST) :::: The chart values should read - 0/10 1/15 2/20 3/25 4/30 5/35 6/40 7/45 8/50 9/55 10/60 11/65 12/70 and 85 would correspond to 15 attribute. So the skill damage listings are based off 0-12? - Curtis_E_Bare 05:35, 21 October 2005 :::::The number ranges for skill descriptions should be 0...12. This is because in game descriptions when unlocking a skill or mousing over the skill someone else is using shows 0...12. The only problem is the last two large patches which give values as 0...15. --Fyren 10:05, 21 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Ok, I updated the progression chart using your numbers. --Rainith 10:37, 21 October 2005 (EST) I wish some of the "updates" would restore Chain Lightning back to its former grace...:'( Entropy 02:48, 2 February 2007 (CST) :This skill has changed very little over the years. --Saranis 03:28, 15 February 2007 (CST) exhaustion killed this spell, good job ::I'm sure this spell had always caused exhaustion. 172.209.203.144 11:29, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::It always caused exhaustion. The highlight of this spell was that back in the day, the damage would hit the target and adjacent targets INSTANTLY, instead of having a half second or so inbetween bounces. That's what made it such an amazing spike spell, since it would hit 3 targets(And 5 Eles in the HA using it used to cause some extremely massive mayhem for the monks). I think the damage should be upped a tiny bit though, or something nice for it to restore it to some former glory. Back then, the air spiker days were fun. This is still a good skill. I mean, the cast time is a little long, and exhaustion kind of sucks seeing how this skill is meant to be spammed as an AoE, but it's still not "bad". Better than the other half of Izzy's NERFS. Bisurge 02:35, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hero Usage Do heros spam this mindlessly and exhaust themeslves to uselessness? Thanks in advance!Konradishes 06:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :They'll only use this when they can hit >1 target. It still takes 3 seconds to cast, though.. For multitarget damage Invoke Lightning and Fire Magic are far superior. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, ok, but presuming that every 10 seconds they can hit more than one foe, will they use this skill regardless of the mounting exhaustion paralyzing their blue bar?Konradishes 10:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well now it's useable for heros without worry really.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Its like Invoke Lightning's little brother now! rede | 18:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC)